


Always Home (Wherever I'm With You)

by Ame (Ulan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I like how that sounds (don't you?), M/M, coping with episode 11 one fluff fic at a time, the Katsuki-Nikiforov household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ame
Summary: A series of stand-alone vignettes involving the Katsuki-Nikiforov household - sometimes silly, sometimes funny, unapologetically domestic, and always full of love. Prompt 1: Dosage - The one where Yuuri is sick, and Viktor is the wonderful man who does not say, "I told you so."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As we are all likely trying to cope with horrible episode 11, allow me to share my means to cope: looking ahead and picturing them in a place we all know they are going no matter what happens. ♥ 
> 
> I'll be working with random word prompts, as I find them excellent in giving ideas for varied settings and such. If there is a scene you'd like to see, feel free to let me know, too! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt 1: Dosage - The one where Yuuri is sick, and Viktor is the wonderful man who does not say, "I told you so."

"101.3 - my poor darling is as sick as a dog." 

A miserable groan rose from beneath the covers.

Viktor sighed as he placed the thermometer down on the bedside table. "I knew you should have taken that first dose last night. Stubborn Yuuri. Now where did we put the medicine again?" 

Yuuri poked out his dark head from under the blankets, watching as Viktor rose and began rummaging about in the room. Yuuri always enjoyed watching Viktor, especially at home like this when Viktor wore those comfortable plain shirts and those lounging pants he favored, padding along the carpeted floors, his feet bare. On any other person, the whole thing would likely just look ordinary or even sloppy. Viktor, however, was just perfect in anything; it was nearly inhuman. 

"Hmm... they are not here. Did I bring them out of the room last night? Why would I, though?" Oblivious to the thoughts and intent observation of the other man in the room, Viktor was a picture of effortless charm - eyes down on the vanity drawers, a finger to his chin, his other hand resting on his hip.

Yuuri could not take it. He felt horrible and Viktor was too far away. "Viktor..." 

"I'll be back in a minute, Yuuri."

"But--"

But Viktor was already gone, to Yuuri's distress, disappearing out the door. Yuuri huffed out his disappointment and buried himself deeper under the covers. He knew it was silly to pout over something like your partner leaving a room, but he really was not feeling well and his head felt so heavy and his throat was sore. All he wanted was Viktor to come back and stay. 

Viktor was gone for a while, too. He was gone long enough for the air to feel stifling under the covers, so Yuuri poked his head out a gasped in an inhale. God, his throat was parched. He looked around, hoping for a stray glass of water, but to no avail. Stray clothes littered the backs of chairs and the floor - Viktor had not cleaned up yet, per his usual, since he checked on Yuuri first thing in the morning and was since then distracted - and while the room was dotted by a few other misplaced things, a glass of water was not among them. 

Yuuri's head fell on the pillow again. He was frustrated now. 

The sudden noise from just outside the bedroom door caught his attention. He thought it might have been Viktor at first, but it was Makkachin's brown head that appeared as he came bounding over to Yuuri's side of the bed. The dog was cute as always, Yuuri noted as he watched Makkachin rest his snout on the bed's edge. Makkachin whined pitifully up at him. 

Yuuri couldn't help but smile as he began to pet the dog's ears. His hand felt heavy though and it was hard to move. He wished Viktor would come soon. Seeking comfort, he shifted and pressed his face against Makkachin's head. 

"He said he would only be a minute..." he murmured against the dog's fur. Makkachin whined again, and Yuuri felt grateful for him, because he humored Yuuri even if Yuuri was being unreasonably needy. He did feel bad about it, but sick people have the right to be a bit needy, right? 

"I am here." 

Both Yuuri and Makkachin turned toward the door, and Yuuri could not help the annoying sense of relief he felt at seeing the older man there. Really, this fever was getting to his head. 

"I am sorry if I took a while," Viktor said gently with an apologetic smile that had Yuuri feeling even sillier and more guilty now. Viktor must have heard him complain to Makkachin earlier. "I got your medicine. And here." 

Viktor set down a tray on the bedside table. He handed Yuuri a glass of water, too, which the other greedily took, and handed him a pill for the fever. "There is oatmeal here in case you are hungry. Sorry. I didn't prepare anything too elaborate as it might have taken me longer to prepare." 

Yuuri shook his head. Having taken the medicine, he handed the glass back to Viktor, and waited only long enough for the other man to set it down on the table before fingers were moving, curling shyly around the edge of Viktor's shirt, pulling him back down to sit beside Yuuri on the bed. 

"Oatmeal is fine," murmured the darker-haired man. "I am not that hungry yet, so could you... could you just come back to bed... um, please?" 

Yuuri was still inexplicably shy about a lot of things. Sometimes he said things that made Viktor blink at him in surprise, for he looked uncomfortable even when he asked for so little.

He smiled at the silly thing. "Yes, of course. Anything you want." 

Yuuri looked genuinely relieved, and the smile he gave to Viktor pulled at the older man's heartstrings so ridiculously strongly, making him move even more urgently to grant the other his wish. 

They both shifted so Viktor was under the covers, too, head propped on the pillows with Yuuri immediately wrapping himself around him, head on Viktor's chest. Viktor's smile widened at the adorable display. "Anything else?" 

"Hold me tighter," was the even more adorable reply. Viktor could not hold in his laugh; he loved it when Yuuri demanded for things. 

They shifted a bit again, this time with Viktor turning to his side so he was facing Yuuri. He adjusted them so Yuuri's head was resting on his arm, tucked in that space under Viktor's chin, his feverish breath hot against Viktor's neck. The Russian man then wrapped both arms around the other, even his legs as well for good measure, effectively pulling Yuuri snugly against him.

"Like this?" he asked, even squeezing Yuuri to make his point. Yuuri did not complain, and even just seemed to bury himself deeper into their little cocoon.

"Mm..." came faint and muffled by Viktor's shirt. 

"Are you sleepy, Yuuri?" Gently now, nearly whispered, as Viktor began to pet Yuuri's nest of dark hair. He heard Yuuri's faint hum against his chest again. He was hot in Viktor's embrace, causing a pang of worry to once again lance through the older man, who sighed, and said, "Let us sleep this off and get you all better, okay?" 

Yuuri seemed to tuck himself into Viktor again, his arms tightening around the other. He was quiet at first so that Viktor thought that he was well on his way to sleeping, but Yuuri spoke again after a while. 

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," said Yuuri in a miserably scratchy voice. "I was out in the cold for too long. You even told me to bring that extra jacket and a hat, but I didn't listen." 

Viktor did not immediately say anything and Yuuri, who was waiting for his reply, bit his lip, worried now that Viktor was upset after all. The guilt doubled in his chest, and he was about to repeat his apology when a hand settled on his shoulder, wrapping around him from the back; he was squeezed once again in a tight embrace. 

"Yes, well, you have always been my stubborn Yuuri." Yuuri closed his eyes as Viktor hugged him tighter and placed a gentle kiss between his brows. "But I refuse to be the husband who says 'I told you so'. Anyway, we both know I will forgive you no matter what you do, and you are already sick as it is. Or did you want a lecture?" 

The very idea made Yuuri feel miserable and heavier, and he shook his head. 

Viktor smile was warm and gentle, as he always was when it came to Yuuri. "Then, let me just take care of you, since you already apologized. My poor, sick Yuuri... I forgive you and I will give you extra love today, don't you worry."

Yuuri smiled. Viktor spoiled him horribly, really, and no one knew this better than Yuuri himself. Still, he would not trade that for anything in the world. 

Viktor's golden ring was just visible from where his hand rested on Yuuri's shoulder; after this many years together, the sight of it still never failed to bring him comfort. It was exactly what Yuuri needed, especially at a time like this. His head still throbbed with the heat of his fever, but it was more bearable now, and with Viktor's warmth and Viktor's scent all around him, he had even begun to feel lighter. 

They fell asleep again together like that, wrapped up around one another, legs tangled together beneath the covers. Even Makkachin eventually climbed up on the bed and curled up against Yuuri's other side, their ever-reliable source support. Viktor only got up once to close the curtains when the sun came too high and lit the bed, bothering Yuuri's sleep. He moved quickly though, and was back in bed in seconds, to his sick husband's relief. Yuuri was half asleep, but the tension that eased from his shoulders when Viktor came back to bed and wrapped his arms around him again was real enough. 

Viktor supposed, for a couple of so many years, it should not make sense for them to still be so clingy with one another. Yet as Yuuri's precious head buried itself on his chest once again, he could not deny the fluttering that came to his stomach still, filling him with warmth beyond what Yuuri's fever was already doing. He sighed, buried his nose on that beloved dark head, and with love he felt close to overflowing - a feeling that came all too often and even just grew worse over the years - he slept with Yuuri again, the vow to take care of him in sickness and in health the last conscious thought in his mind.


End file.
